


Valentine's Realizations

by TaraIsles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Best Friends, Community: rizzlesfanficchallenge, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli-centric, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraIsles/pseuds/TaraIsles
Summary: Jane's POV. It's Valentine's night and Jane can't stop thinking about Maura.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Valentine's Realizations

It was late.

No. It was too early, but it felt late.

Jane wished it was already late. That way, she would hit the bed and fall asleep immediately. Instead, she was clumsily sitting on her couch, drinking beer and scanning channels in hopes of finding something to distract her mind.

Her stomach twisted, and she felt sick. Not because she was drinking alcohol on an empty stomach but because she couldn't stop wondering about her best friend. At this exact moment, Maura was enjoying dinner in one of the most expensive French restaurants in town, with a lawyer she met last week on a fundraiser. How could she ever top that? She would never be able to give the ME what she deserved. And, that's if she was fool enough to even daydream about her feelings being reciprocated. It didn't matter anyway. At least, that meant she wouldn't embarrass her even more in front of her family and friend's outside work. It was bad enough when she had to tag along for events whenever she got too anxious to go by herself and couldn't find another plus one.

Last Valentine's day they spent the night together. Maura cooked chicken cacciatore, and they watched chick flicks the entire night. The blonde's legs stretched on Jane's lap while giggling and flushed from the too many glasses of wine. It couldn't get any better than that. That was all Jane would ever have.

Taking another sip from her beer, the detective shut her eyes and sighed. She was sick of jealousy, but she was even more hurt. There was nothing she could do. People can't always get what they want nor what they desire-she wasn't any different nor special. And yet, no matter how many times she told herself that while trying to convince herself she could be happy just being friends, she couldn't stop thinking about the date. Any date, not just this one.

Every time Maura went out with someone, her mind went overdrive. Images of all of those men touching her, driving her crazy. None of them deserved her, and yet they were still better matches than herself.

The doorbell rang, and Jane cursed herself. It was likely her mother. She should have never told her she didn't have any plans for the night. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Great, they were already inside the building, and it was obviously not her mother. If so, she would come inside without warning. She didn't bother to move from her seat. She could always pretend she wasn't home.

 **M:** "Jane?"

Jane jumped from the couch, almost spilling her drink all over herself and moved fast to open the door.

Startled, she stared at her up and down, doubting that Maura was indeed in front of her. No. She was real. This was really happening.

In no time, the blonde shifted uncomfortably. Her body grew stiff, and her eyes locked on Jane's—almost pleading.

 **M:** "A-are you with someone?"

 **J:** "What?! No. C'mon in."

As usual, Maura made her way inside, placed her handbag on the island counter and removed her jacket. Abruptly looking at her when the brunette's stomach growled.

 **M:** "When was the last time you ate?"

Jane closed the door and groaned. She was not in the mood to be scolded.

 **J:** "Before leaving work."

 **M:** "I hope you're not talking about the half of the sandwich you didn't finish at lunch."

Rolling her eyes, she saw Maura looking at her in disapproval and starting to rummage through the fridge.

 **J:** "Maur, you don't hav-"

 **M:** "Just sit down."

Without saying a word, Jane observed her friend from her seat. She was somewhat annoyed, but the longer she looked, the calmer she felt. Her mouth became dry, and her eyes fell on the curve of the blonde's back. What was she doing here? It's Valentine's. She had dinner with a lawyer. She shouldn't be here.

 **J:** "Weren't you on a date?"

 **M:** "This was a mistake...I only accepted his invitation because it's Valentine's."

 **J:** "At least someone didn't spend it alone.."

 **M:** "You are not alone, Jane."

 **J:** "Really?! Then, what would you call this?"

 **M:** "I'm here. Am I not?"

 **J:** "You know what I mean."

 **M:** "Jane...if you're not in the mood, I can go home. At least let me finish cooking you dinner."

This is when it hit her. Maura was here in her home, after a romantic dinner—cooking for her, nevertheless. She could have been continuing the night with her date, but here she was. And, yet, she was making an ass out of herself, all because she was jealous.

 **J:** "You're always welcome here...How was the date?"

 **M:** "A waste of time. I left before dessert."

Turning around, the blonde gave Jane a small smirk. Then, placed a plate with an omelette in front of her, as well as cutlery.

 **J:** "That's not very polite of you."

Silently laughing at the joke, Maura sat in front of her.

 **M:** "No, it wasn't. But, I should have never said yes...I hate Valentine's..."

 **J:** "Me too. Have you noticed how people only care about it as teens or when they're single?"

 **M:** "What do you mean?"

 **J:** "Well...when you're seeing someone, it's just like every other day, except you feel pressured to do something special. It's almost a duty. When you're single, you feel lonely because you see everyone being romantic and you feel pressured to have a date for the day."

 **M:** "Everything is so materialistic. I mean, gifs and fancy dinners are not necessarily bad, but society focuses too much on it. It should be about love and being with someone you like. There are so many better ways to show someone how much you care and what you feel."

 **J:** "What would you do if you were seeing someone?"

 **M:** "Nothing fancy...I suppose I would cook for them. Then, we would just enjoy each other...Maybe watch a movie?... I don't know...something along those lines."

Isn't that what they did last year? Jane had to remind herself to breathe.

She must have been staring for longer than what she realized because Maura started shifting on her seat. Feeling her cheeks getting warmer, Jane knew she had to stop the awkward silence. The blonde was already blushing and staring at the table. The last thing she wanted was to be more obvious about her feelings. It was better if she waved it off and pretended her reaction never happened. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself and end up ruining their friendship.

 **J:** "That's because you're a great cook. This is delicious, Maur."

Maura seemed to relax, but she was still noticeable tense.

 **M:** "Did you know that in some countries, Valentine's day is actually just a friend's day?"

 **J:** "Really?"

Getting up, the ME nodded at her and walked to the fridge, pulling two beers from it. Jane brushed the curls away from her face and watched the way she moved—how her blue dress hung her curves perfectly, and how her wavy blonde hair moved with each step. She looked stunning. She was stunning.

Trying to control her emotions, and taking from the last piece of information, she decided to make a heartfelt joke. Only then realizing it's serious innuendos.

 **J:** "Do you wanna be my Valentine?"

Jane watched her friend freeze for a second—her heart falling onto her stomach.

 **M:** "Sure."

As quickly as she stopped, as quickly as she walked towards her.

Maura handed the brunette a beer and moved towards the couch. Taking a sip from her own, she sat down.

 **M:** "Were you watching something?"

 **J:** "No. You can change."

 **M:** "Movie?"

 **J:** "Sounds good to me."

When she was done, Jane sat next to her friend—passing first by her bedroom to grab a fleece blanket.

She covered both of them, and after a while, they were snuggling each other. The detective placed an arm around Maura's shoulders, while the blonde rested her head on her chest and caressed her knee.

Distracted by the delicate body against hers, Jane only realized the movie was over as she found herself alone. The ME had gotten up and begun dressing her jacket.

She wished she would stay. She wished she was brave enough to ask her—even if only as friends. She wished she would put her out of her misery—even if only for a night.

Jane sighed and quietly reprehended herself for allowing such thoughts. The more she fooled herself, the more she hoped, the bigger the deception and heartbreak. It was time to end these silly ideas, once and for all.

Standing by the door, Maura looked at her for the first time.

 **M:** "J?... Can you come here and say goodbye?"

Although surprised by the request, the brunette did what she was asked.

Standing in front of her, she remained still. It was unlikely for them to lead the other to the door, especially being this late. Without being sure of what to do, she stared at her.

But, Maura didn't move either.

Starting to get uneasy and fearing becoming too transparent about what was on her mind, the detective decided to embrace her to end the situation. However, as she was doing so, her body froze, and she felt her mind spinning. Maura's lips came brushing against hers. The touch was so light that she wondered if this was really happening or if their lips were just too near. But, no. It was real, and her friend's mouth just kept moving.

Slightly pulling apart, the blonde gazed at her, but Jane was still too astonished to react. After a few seconds, Maura cupped her face and kissed her again. This time, the detective pushed her insecurities aside and allowed her desires to flow. She carefully opened her mouth and slid her tongue inside her. What was slow at first, quickly became heavy and intense as they tried to gasp for air. When Jane wrapped an arm around her friend's waist, in an attempt to pull her closer, Maura pulled apart—removing the arm away from her. Yet, she rested her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

Jane wasn't sure of what had happened. Why did she kiss her? What did it mean for their friendship? Did it mean anything to her? Was it even real? Or was her mind playing tricks on her?

 **J:** "Wha…"

 **M:** "This is the U.S. …I am your Valentine"

Hazel's eyes stared lovingly at hers. She had seen that look before, but only now she realized what it meant. She was still partly confused, but much more aware that her feelings were reciprocated on some level.

 **J:** "Stay."

 **M:** "Maybe next time… Hopefully not next year?!"

 **J:** "...soon."

With half-opened eyelids, Maura licked her own upper lip, slid her hand up to her neck and tenderly pressed her lips against hers.

 **M:** "Goodnight, J."

Quietly laughing, the blonde turned away and left.

* * *

-The End-


End file.
